


Предначертанный выбор

by Clair Argentis (Argentis)



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentis/pseuds/Clair%20Argentis





	Предначертанный выбор

В самую холодную и злую ночь октября он пришел и сказал: отпусти меня! 

Те, кто приходил и просил, были и раньше. За много сотен лет так бывало не раз. Но завтра наступало новолуние, Дикая Охота седлала коней, и закон Неблагого Двора гласил: есть ночи, когда такими просьбами не вольно пренебрегать. 

Он знал колдовскую силу этой ночи. Потому что Король был его отец.

В голосе Короля гремели вихри, смертельный мороз и льдистый звон тысячи лезвий.

— Уверен в своем выборе?

— Уверен.

— Я не стану тебя держать. Ты плоть от плоти Аннуна, а значит, скоро вернешься. 

— Я не вернусь.

В ответном молчании Короля таились ловушки из отравленных шипов, мгновение коршуна перед броском и пар, исходящий от разорванного оленьего нутра.

Гвинедд острыми длинными когтями перебирала черные жемчужины на дне чаши, выточенной из кости дракона. Лететь в Дикой Охоте — честь, которой достоин не каждый. Она не понимала, как Нейрин добровольно оставляет за спиной то, за что многие платили кровью и жизнью, иногда даже своей.

Сухие побеги оплетали край скамьи, шевелясь под осенним ветром. Они тянулись от резных подпорок беседки, которая выросла на месте мертвого дерева.

Амулет из этого дерева, покрытый рунами, висел у Нейрина на шее.

Даже смерть здесь имела много лиц.

— Готовишься жить среди смертных? — спросила Гвинедд, и ее узкий безгубый рот раздвинулся в подобии улыбки, обнажая маленькие клыки. Холодный ветер Аннуна нежил ее мраморно-белую кожу, принося запах полыни. Пальцы, ласково обнимающие чашу, сливаются в единый костяной узор, только черные когти нарушают иллюзию.

— Их мир гостеприимен, — ответил он, глядя на серые равнины, тысячелетние стволы деревьев, на огоньки, заблудшие в тумане, и на бесчеловечно, чудовищно тонкие и резкие черты Гвинедд, будто впервые. Он запоминал.

— Не боишься, что Араун узнает, почему тебя туда влечет? — имя Короля она произнесла тихо, и оглянулась украдкой.

— Он знает, — сказал Нейрин, невольно оскалившись, всего на мгновение. Ему пора научиться человеческим выражениям, на это понадобится время.

Ничего, времени у него будет достаточно.

— Тогда тебе лучше беречь от него ее имя.

— Он не станет снисходить до имени какой-то смертной, — в горьких словах едва заметно слышался звон — так звенит клинок, жаждущий битвы. — Если бы ты знала, Гвинн, как бежит по жилам живая человеческая кровь, как страсть обращает в огонь все твои помыслы, но этот огонь не сжигает, а вдохновляет и окрыляет тебя…

В ночь, когда Король во главе колонны всадников выезжал с вечных пустошей Аннуна, его сын вышел через Туманные врата, завернувшись в свой грубый шерстяной плащ, и отправился в земли, которым суждено было стать его новой родиной.

— В полночь на крепостной стене являлся призрак вашего отца, — сказал Горацио. — Идемте, мой принц. Боюсь, он не уйдет, пока вы не поговорите с ним.

Призрак, думал Нейрин. Тот, кого считали его отцом здесь, после воплощения? Или же… Да только увидев кавалькаду Короля Аннуна, ни стражи, ни добрый друг Горацио не смогли бы связать это жуткое зрелище с принцем — без целой армии провидцев.

А провидцев на землях Дании не родилось уже давно.

Иначе, наверное, все бы узнали, кто приехал в Эльсинор вместо сына короля, якобы бросившего университет в каком-то городе с непроизносимым названием.

— Как же холодно… — Горацио зябко потирал плечи. Принц шагал по каменным ступеням размеренно, не чувствуя, как воздух впивается тысячей ледяных укусов в кожу. Он не хотел верить своей догадке, но откуда взяться морозу на исходе октября?

Призрак, закованный в доспехи покойного короля, поманил за собой, и когда Нейрин вышел на высокую башню, велев своим людям ждать внизу, сбросил личину.

Оленьи рога Короля Аннуна сверкали инеем в свете тающей луны, его нечеткий силуэт менял очертания.

— Возвращайся домой, — голос звучал глухо, будто сквозь преграду.

— Мой дом здесь.

— Мы несем людям проклятие, — напомнил Араун. — Разве ты не понял этого за год?

— Год? — засмеялся принц. — Ведь прошла всего неделя!

— Проклятие и скорую гибель. Если хоть один из смертных дорог тебе, ты должен уйти.

— Что дорого мне, тебе — пыль под ногами. Прощай.

Раскат грома поглотил их голоса, и Нейрин спустился с башни, безотчетно сжимая в руке свой амулет и не говоря ни слова.

В покоях принца огонь камина бросал тревожные блики по бархатным портьерам.

Так просто: бросить все и уйти? Будто твоя воля — былинка на ветру, а слава — крик одинокой птицы на болоте. А доблести хватит лишь на то, чтобы плыть по течению, не нарушая миропорядка.

Но каков этот миропорядок? Честь, благородство, справедливость? Нет, терпеньем называют трусость, добротой — слабость, а мечты не защищают от уныния.

Но пока сероглазая с ним, будь что будет. Здесь тепло ее руки и блеск золотистых волос, чудесный колдовской голос, биение горячего сердца — а на той стороне только холод и прах.

— Я искала тебя, — Офелия скользнула в комнату и плотно заперла двери. — Что с тобой? Ты здоров? — и нежно коснулась его щеки.

— Ничего. Северо-западный ветер сводит меня с ума, — он привлек ее к себе. — Почему ты дрожишь?

— Мне снятся странные, дикие сны, — тихо сказала она. — Будто я олень, который бежит по пустоши. Впереди река, а сзади туман. И гончие. Я не вижу их, но слышу лай со всех сторон.

— Вот, возьми, — он снял с себя амулет и вложил ей в руку. — Надень и не снимай даже ночью.

— Он будет напоминать о тебе?

— Он будет защищать от чар.

Когда колесо судьбы набирает обороты, кто может стать на его пути?

Нейрин был как стрела, слетевшая с отпущенной тетивы, жребий, брошенный под ноги слепому богу. Этот мир не гостеприимен, он не любит своих детей, но и не жесток — просто каждый волен создавать то, что велит ему сердце.

Нейрин видел, как все, что он создавал, утекало песком сквозь пальцы. И если Офелию отняла река, и никто, никто не удержал ее, — значит, жернова повернулись. Кто ищет гибели — найдет ее, от холодного ли железа, от яда или предательства. Кто стал орудием в руках судьбы — тот послужит ей до самого конца. Так тому и быть.

Он невольно коснулся деревянного амулета, который больше не хранил тепла сероглазой.

Неистовый порыв ветра ворвался в окно.

Призрак мчался во главе своей рати, окутанный туманом из туч. Кавалькада неслась, застилая звезды, и лунный свет меркнул на ее пути. Там, в Аннуне, сверкали молнии, распарывая здешнее небо. Король поднял руку, и всадники остановились.

— Раз лишь одно заставило тебя уйти, — его голос звучал эхом пустого колодца, свистом бича, жаждой невольника, — то оно заставит тебя и вернуться.

Клубящаяся тьма расступилась, и Нейрин окаменел, чувствуя, как леденеет его сердце. Там, среди всадников, была она — Офелия тонкой рукой держалась за гриву коня, ее полупрозрачные глаза глядели с невыразимой печалью.

Его пальцы сжали рукоять клинка, выкованного из холодного железа.

«Иди сюда… иди с нами…» — переплетаясь, летели шепоты — сквозь бурю, толщу стен и любые преграды.

— Нет!

Он отшатнулся и захлопнул ставни.

Живая кровь бежит по его жилам. А там — пустошь и холод.

Холод и прах.


End file.
